JoNny's Poem
by Rain.unloved
Summary: Johnny wrote Devi a poem, he brought it to her apartment to give it to her. Too bad Tenna was house sitting. Some swearing, OOC Nny. Might stay oneshot


**OneSided NnyDevi and slight NnyTenna friendship. **

* * *

"Do you really need me to watch your house while you go out?" I whined as Devi opened the front door to her apartment.

"Yes, I already explained that I need you to make sure that creepy guy across the hall doesn't get in here again. Come on it won't be that bad, I'll only be gone half an hour at most." I let out a loud groan.

"Fine but we get to go to Eat or Die afterwards and you have to pay."

"Alright, see you then." Devi smiled and walked out the door, I slammed the door behind her. I leapt onto the couch and grabbed the remote, I began to flip around the channels when came a sharp knock on the door. I skipped over to the door and flung it open.

"What'd you forget?" I was surprised to see an unnaturally thin guy with unkempt navy blue, almost black, hair.

He looked up at the apartment number and asked, "Oh, hello. Is this where Devi lives?"

I leaned against the side of the door, "Yes. Who are you?"

He shifted nervously, "Well my name's Johnny and I have something to give to her, if you wouldn't mind just-"

"Johnny? You used to date her, right? You seriously messed her up." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes slightly, I was a few inches taller than him so I naturally had a better intimidation factor, he was unfazed.

"Yes and I have apologized but there's something I wish to give to her."

I rolled my eyes, "She wouldn't want it."

He locked eyes with me, there was anger building in them, giving him a truly nightmare worthy face. Not that he was ugly but it was the beautiful evil that was the scariest. He hand twitched to his back pocket. "If you could please just give this to her, I would be very thankful." He handed me a crumpled envelope, I held it in front of me for a second. Without a moment more of thinking I opened up the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper inside. Johnny's eyes widened as he reached for the piece of paper. "What are you doing! That's for Devi! Don't read it!" He had the slightest touch of embarrassment on his features. I quickly backed into the apartment and shut the door before he could come inside. I leaned against the door to keep him from opening it and held up the paper and started to read.

_When I look up at the night sky,  
I see a picture of her to me  
so I ask in a sighing breath  
I wonder if she thinks of me_

_When I hurt and all alone  
There's obly one I'd want to see  
so I ask in a crying breath  
I wonder if she thinks of me_

_And as I lay here on the floor  
In the arms of one I'd want to be  
so I ask in my dying breath  
I wonder if she thinks of me_

_I walk along through the crowd  
And head to where she used to be  
so I ask in a sighing breath  
I wonder if she thinks of me_

_You need to know one thing  
Ever since I scared you away  
I wonder if you think of me  
Because I do  
Every day_

I read through the poem quickly and smiled at the sweetness of it. Johnny was clawing at the door the entire time, begging me to not read it. I opened to door and smiled at him.

"Damnit you read it!" He turned an adorable shade of red and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I did. It was beautiful, Devi will love it." I folded it back into the envelope and placed it on the end table near the door usaully reserved for mail. Johnny seemed twice as embarassed that I said that and lowered his head, letting his dark hair cover his face, I glanced at the clock. "She should be back in twenty minutes if you want to wait." He looked up again and stared at me in silence. "Well the doors open if you want to come in." I walked inside and sat back down on the couch, looking for something on TV. Johnny walked in and sat down eventually. "Good to see you again Johnny."

He looked at the televison for a minute or two before saying, "Just call me Nny."

"Alright, want something to eat?"

* * *

**Yup that's it. All 821 words of it. I'll just keep it a oneshot or but if you demand it I will continue it.**

**_THE END_ (?)**


End file.
